Theater and  writing
by Rainspiral
Summary: "I read some where that twins having two close a bond was unhealthy," Mrs,Hitachi said,"And its not like you won't see each other you will be in the same building."
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT!" The Hitachi twins Kaoru and Hikaru shouted in angry unison.

"You heard me I said it clearly, you both know English it should not be a problem. It is what is best for your future, and I heard in studies it has been shown that having an overly close bond between twins may be unhealthy." Mrs. Hitachi said, "Besides you will b in the same building and it will be a good learning experience for you both.

"But. . . theater school?" Kaoru asked.

"And creative writing?" Hikaoru asked.

"WHY!" they finished together.

"Oh your making a much bigger deal over this then necessary, besides it is only your last year of High School any way and there are good colleges in America!"

"There are good colleges here to! Kaoru said.

"Like Ouran University!" Hikaru added.

Mrs. Hitachi just smiled and pulled out a small whistle. In the living room was suddenly filled with several large muscled me who carried stood behind Mrs. Hitachi and cracked there knuckles in a menacing manor.

"There is the easy way and hard way boys. Witch will it be?"

Meanwhile the Hosts were standing in a park in Sendi where Hunny and Lilly had moved with their three sons, none identical each having a different hair color. The red Kowaku, the brown Morinoike, and the blond Tamaki.

The host, plus Yuki had gathered in order to celebrate the kids first three months of being alive. So far they have had a birthday and an anniversary every week.

Suddenly Yuki got up and swiped Kyoyas computer and started messing in files. Mori went over to her and she started looking panicked.

Hikaru and Kaoru had planes was leaving now, to a censored location.

Yuki very quietly said a bad word and swiveled the computer so everyone could read the computer screen


	2. Boston

Boston is a good city. A lot of history, and arcutecture. Good waterfront. Old time appeal, and lots of parks, and other forms of entertainment. The sky was blue and the air was about as clean as a city can get. The late fall leaves from the trees lining the streets were falling in many different shades of red and yellow.

Hikaru knew nothing of this due to being trapped in "The New Institution For The Academically Inclined."

The building was very modern and there was no dress code allowing students to define them self's in theory. Most of the students had a thing for over sized oxford sweat shirts and sweat pants. There were a few though either wearing very professional clothing or very. . . original.

On the second story Hikaru kept looking for his brother to share how lame he thought it all was and then remembered he was on the other side of town at the "Dramatic Institution for Theater and Arts". At witch point he would growl into his hands and glare at the desk underneath them.

Megan who was unaware of his reasons sat down next to the lone twin and took out paper and pencils. She wore a clean white blouse tucked into a black a line skirt to the knee. Her hair was in a long ponytail secured with a blue scrunch. The color was a very bright yellow blond and her eyes were glowing in an ice blue color. Over all she looked like a secretary.

"I'm Megan. Who are you and what brings you to the Incline." She said in a high clear voice with no trace of a Boston accent.

"Hikaru and what the hell is Incline?" he asked.

"Hmm newer than you look. Student nickname for this place. Strong personality, prepare to have a lot of character copy cats." Megan said pulling out more note books, "Hmm fiction or none fiction today?"

"What now?" Hikaru asked, "You mean people will be impersonating me?"

Megan snorted as she held one blue and one red note book in each hand.

"No this is writing school, people will make characters based on you. Authors are documenters reflectors, and creative thieves of every thing they experience."

Hikaru was just more confused than when this conversation started.

Kaoru on the other side of town was facing a different challenge, finding where in the name of sleep deprived Kyoya, oops sorry, hell he was.

The theater school was in an older style and was a full out labyrinth. Doors that were there one moment disappeared behind a set the next; trapdoors swung open and caught freshmen, and other new students. Sets and stages were being constructed in every room and to top it off this place had a worse map than Ouran High School.

Finally he found the cafeteria at least where he was needed next and sat down not wanting to run off until after lunch.

The lights dimed suddenly and spot light shot on a girl with two long blond pig tails and blue eyes behind dark shades, dressed in a very punk style. With bicker jacket and red lips, and jeans.

"All right Mike start the music I am needed for Grease in ten." The girl, Mindy said loudly.

Music started off and very light music started to play.

Mindy took in about three seconds and started, "Has any one ever read you a fairy tail? And taken you to places, magical? Where homes are made of ginger bread and skies are all ways blue?"

Kaoru attention was only mildly pecked until the next line, " Where pumpkins turn to coaches and wishes all come true?"

Kaoru thought back to the host club and started to listen to Mindy singing on stage giving a very good performance, "Has anyone ever sung you a lullaby? You can fly above the rain clouds, close your eyes. Let the melody carry you; leave all your fears behind. You can float across a rainbow sky to once upon a time. I believed in miracles (once upon a time)  
I believed love would conquer all (once upon a time) I believed anything was possible and I believed again the moment when, I saw you here tonight.  
Now once upon a time has never felt more right (Once upon a time) I believed in miracles (Once upon a time) I believed that love would conquer all I believed anything was possible. Once upon a time (we believed in miracles) once upon a time (we believed that love would conquer all)  
Oh yes I believed that anything was possible And I believed again the moment when I saw you here tonight. Now once upon a time has never felt more right . . . More Right!"

The song finished on a dramatic note and Mindy lit a fake cigarette while running off to her next show. The lights came up and the cafeteria filled with kids.

In Japan Yuki was casting locating spells, Kyoya was pounding his laptop and every one ells was doing what they could. At the moment not much.

Tamaki did what he could to comfort Haruhi who was very. . . distressed at the lose of the twins. In class she kept expecting them to do some thing and every time they didn't when looked up wondering what was going on.

Mori tried to get Yuki to let up but was only met with deeper silence every time he went over.

Hunny and Lilly had to leave do to their kids but the rest stayed on a visual. They would find them.

They hoped.


End file.
